


The Unwanted Reunion

by Icanus, Root_and_Shaw



Category: Annie - Strouse/Charnin/Meehan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icanus/pseuds/Icanus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Root_and_Shaw/pseuds/Root_and_Shaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how Annie's parents met and how she found out who they really were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unwanted Reunion

It was a dark and stormy night in downtown New York, a young woman ran to and from each building for cover, carrying a basket in her arms. She slowed to a stop in front of a large building along the street. All lights in the house were out, the only light given was the small street lamp behind her. The women took a couple steps towards the house when a lightning flashed, illuminating the sign painted along the archway reading ‘New York City Municipal Orphanage -- Girls’ Annex’ She began to walk up the steps and stopped short of the door. Placing the basket down, she pulled the blanket away to reveal the face of a baby girl. The lady smiled and placed a hand on the baby's head, kissing the child on the cheek. Placing a small piece of paper next to the baby and putting half a silver locket around the baby’s neck. She then knocked quickly on the door and ran away into the storm leaving her baby behind.  
~~~~~~~  
It’s 1933, and the baby girl has now blossomed into the friendly, intelligent, cheerful, 11 year old, red headed girl named Annie. She is currently staying with the billionaire Oliver Warbucks, and they are searching for Annie’s parents. Mr and Mrs Mudge had come in yesterday claiming to be Annie’s parents. Now everyone in the house knew that they were not her parents and that her parents were actually David and Margaret Bennett. Grace, Annie, Warbucks and Roosevelt were all standing in a room. Right after they figured out that Miss Hannigan was involved in helping ‘Mr and Mrs Mudge’ Drake enters.  
“Miss Hannigan, sir, and the children from the Orphanage”  
“Ah, Miss Hannigan I’m … delighted to meet you”.  
Everyone can feel a strange tension between the two but no one mentions it. All the children but Annie run to open christmas presents.  
“Sir, Mr and Mrs --- ‘Mudge’ ”  
Drake shows them in and they are arrested for their crimes of fraud. When Miss Hannigan realises that their plan had been foiled she ran quietly across the room and made the orphans sing.  
“Deck the halls with boughs of holly  
Fa la la la la la la la la  
Tis the season to be jolly  
Fa la la la la la la la la”  
Suddenly Warbucks approaches them and says  
“Solo for Warbucks  
And you’ll find this woman’s their accomplice!  
Fa la la la la la la la la  
Arrest her too please”  
Miss Hannigan immediately panics and denies everything. When someone grabs her she yells  
“Oliver, Oliver. You know me, please don’t do this.” As a last resort to save herself she added “Don’t make me leave my daughter!”  
Everyone falls silent including Rooster and Lily who had been yelling the entire time.  
“You have a daughter?” inquired Annie. Annie couldn’t believe Miss Hannigan had a kid because after living in the orphanage for years under her control, she knew she would be a horrible parent.  
“Ask Mr Warbucks” she said drawing all attention to him.

~~~~~~~

The streets of Hell’s Kitchen were packed full of people shopping in the markets. The stalls stretched as far as the eye could see. We see a young Miss Hannigan walk effortlessly through the marketplace. Hardly paying attention to the stalls as she began to survey her surroundings, when her eye catches the glare of a shiny new watch, attached to THE Oliver Warbucks.  
Smirking at her new target she began to walk towards Oliver. With each step she swayed her hips with purpose as she began strutting closer to him. Smiling when she noticed more glow coming from his pockets.  
‘This’ll be a good one’ She thought.  
She nodded slightly with her head to a figure looming behind Warbucks but the figure did not notice so she coughed to gain the figures attention, before turning her focus back to Oliver. As she began to walk closer to them she overheard their conversation as the apple seller was attempting to sell his produce for twice the normal price to Oliver.  
“Y’know he’s overcharging you?!” Aggie commented looking over the apple sellers produce. Giving Oliver only a side glance as she picked an apple up in her hand.  
“Really?” Oliver questions raising one eyebrow, looking from this mysterious woman and back to the apple seller.  
“Yeah” Aggie said over the apple seller irritated yells.  
“Agatha Hannigan. But you can call me Aggie” she states as Rooster moves closer to Oliver.  
“Oliver Warbucks, thank you for helping me out with this circumstance Miss Hannigan.” Oliver replied reaching his arm out to shake Aggie’s hand. Just as he does this so Rooster reaches into Oliver’s pocket and lifts everything he had in there. Upon seeing this Aggie held onto Oliver’s hand tighter, gripping his large hand with both her smaller ones. By doing this Aggie held Oliver’s attention once more as Rooster reaches into Warbucks other pocket and lifts all he had in there, replacing it with a small white card.  
“So … Oliver” Aggie begins as she lifts his watch from his wrist, “Do you have something in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”  
Confused Oliver lets go of her hands and reaches into his pockets. A realization hits him as he notices that the only thing in his pockets is a card. He looks up to try to find the mysterious Miss Hannigan but she’s disappeared into the crowd. He takes the card out of his pocket and it reads what he can assume is a date, time and address.  
“Damn” he mutters to himself. Although he’s mad she just stole from him he can’t lie, he’s excited to see this intriguing women once again.


End file.
